


Sauerstoffmangel macht flau

by Cherrytreegirl



Series: Es gibt viele Faktoren die das Leben beeinflussen können [1]
Category: Das Boot (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Enemies, First Kiss, Fix it but not really its just gayer, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, WWII, also im reallz bad at tagging sry, are they really still enemies after?, i need more fanfic in this fandom so now im writing it myself, no beta we die like Sam Greenwood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytreegirl/pseuds/Cherrytreegirl
Summary: Sauerstoffmangel in Verbindung mit Alkohol kann einem schon mal ein flaues Gefühl machen. Besonders wenn man sich einsam fühlt.
Relationships: Klaus Hoffmann/Karl Tennstedt
Series: Es gibt viele Faktoren die das Leben beeinflussen können [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sauerstoffmangel macht flau

**Author's Note:**

> Erstmal will ich sagen, dass das meine erste Fanfic zu Das Boot ist, ich hab mal eben beide Staffeln durchgebinged und in Vorbereitung auf diese Geschichte die erste Episode sehr aufmerksam nochmal angschaut um zu vermeiden das sie zu ooc ist. Falls es dennoch irgendwie überhaupt nicht passt, Pech, die Zeit die ihr braucht um sie zu lesen kann ich euch nicht zurückgeben. Holla, ich rede zu viel. Eigentlich wollte ich mich auch nur noch bei Ganymed bedanken, ohne deine Geschichte und deinen Antrieb hätt ich wahrscheinlich nie meinen faulen Arsch hochgekriegt und auch mal was geschrieben. So, und jetzt ist schicht im Schacht, viel Spaß beim lesen!

Er hätte sich gerne gesagt, dass es Höflichkeit gewesen war, das einzig richtige Handeln in dieser Situation. Aber war es das wirklich? Wenn Hoffmann ehrlich war, war es zwar höflich gewesen, aber Höflichkeit war nicht der Grund weshalb er seinem 1WO dieses Glass Cognac angeboten hatte. Es war die Einsamkeit gewesen, das Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Interaktion. Es war lustig, irgendwie, am nächsten Tag würde er in ein U-Boot steigen, mit einer ganzen Mannschaft, und er würde Interaktionen für eine ganze Weile nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, und doch sehnte er sich in seinen letzten Stunden der Ruhe und des Friedens nach Sozialkontakt.

  
Ja, er hatte den Cognac aus Einsamkeit angeboten, und sein 1WO hatte ihn angenommen. Keiner von ihnen, wie es schien, wollte Zeit mit der restlichen Mannschaft verbringen, welche sich betranken und rumhurten, aber allein wollten sie auch nicht sein.

  
Was am Anfang eine eher kühle und sachliche Unterhaltung war, wandelte sich glücklicherweise recht bald in einen angenehmeren Austausch, Hoffmann fand das sein Glas bereits nach kurzer Zeit geleert war und er füllte sich und seinem Gesprächspartner großzügig nach.  
Während Hoffmann und Tennstedt so in ihre Konversation vertieft waren und ihrer Umgebung wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, kümmerte sich auch die restliche Welt wenig um sie und drehte sich unbarmherzig weiter. So wurden die beiden nach einer, ihrer Meinung nach viel zu kurzen, Weile von Glockengeläut unterbrochen.

  
„Ich fürchte es ist schon recht spät geworden,“ sagte der Kaleu nachdem die Glocken ihren unerwünschten Singsang beendet hatten.

  
„Da haben Sie wohl recht, wir sollten uns zurückziehen, wir wollen doch vermeiden morgen müde zu sein.“

  
Beide erhoben sich, etwas schwerfällig, und standen sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig gegenüber. Aus dem einen Glass Cognac waren mehrere geworden, 3 oder vielleicht 4, Hoffmann war sich nicht sicher, sie waren also zumindest angschickert, und er hoffte das sich diese Gläser am morgigen Tage nicht all zu sehr bemerkbar machen würden.

  
„Nun, ähm,“ Der Kaleu begann sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen, sein 1WO folgte ihm zügig, wenn auch leicht schwankend.

  
„Danke für den Cognac,“ Tennstedt streckte seine Hand aus und Hoffmann schüttelte sie mit festem Griff.

  
„Gerne, ich danke Ihnen für die interessante Konversation, Herr 1WO,“

  
Sie standen sich beide noch einen Moment lang gegenüber, die Hände noch immer verschlossen, als Tennstedt ansetzte etwas zu sagen, doch der Kaleu kam ihm zuvor.

  
„Wo ist eigentlich Ihr Hut abgeblieben?“

  
Der 1WO fühlte mit seiner freien Hand etwas ungeschickt auf seinem Kopf herum und Hoffmann meinte fast hören zu können wie kleine Zahnräder ratterten als Tennstedt realisierte das sich seine Kappe tatsächlich nicht auf seinem Kopf befand.

  
„Huh, komisch,“ der 1WO ließ seinen Blick durch den spärlich beleuchteten Raum schweifen und der Kaleu tat es ihm gleich. Nach relativ kurzer Suche entdeckte Hoffmann die Krempe, welche unter seinem Schreibtisch hervorlugte, die Kappe musste wohl im Laufe des Abends hinuntergefallen sein. Er löste sich, wenn auch wiederwillig, aus dem Handgriff und durchschritt den Raum um sie aufzuheben.

  
„Haha!“

Wie bei einem kleinem Kind, dass einen vermeindlichen Piratenschatz im Garten gefunden hat, ergriff ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht, und auch Tennstedt schien erleichtert das seine Kappe so schnell wieder aufgetaucht war, ungern wäre er am morgen ohne zum Auslaufen angetreten.  
Hoffmann kehrte an seinen angestammten Platz zurück und überlegte für einen kurzen Moment ob er die Kappe dem 1WO aufsetzten sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dafür sie einfach zu überreichen. Sein leicht betrunkenes Gehirn hätte es zwar lustig gefunden, auch die Reaktion des strammen Soldaten Tennstedt zu sehen, aber es gehörte sich nicht für einen Kommandanten solch lächerliche und unprofessionelle Dinge zu tun. Es wäre schon lustig gewesen. Er zögerte noch einmal kurz und streckte sie dann seinem 1WO entgegen. Dieser hatte ihn in seiner gesamten Bedenkzeit etwas verwirrt gemustert, griff nun aber nach der ihm angebotenen Kappe. Ihre Finger berührten sich kurz bei der Übergabe, viel sanfter als bei dem vorherigen Händedruck, und beide hielten für eine Sekunde inne.  
In dieser Sekunde sah Hoffmann seinen gegenüber an, vielleicht zum ersten mal so richtig, er hatte Karl Tennstedt an diesem Abend schon oft angeblickt, aber er hatte ihn nie *wirklich* angeblickt. In dem spärlichen Licht welches von seiner Schreibtischlampe herüberfiel wirkte der sonst so kalte, stramme Soldat fast weich, weniger wie eine Marmorstatue und mehr wie ein barockes Gemälde. Die geweiteten Pupillen verdeckten fast völlig das sanfte Blau seiner Augen, welche irgendwie traurig wirkten. Der Kaleu ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern, über die glatt rasierte Haut hinunter zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen, welche voll und ebenfalls weich wirkten. Auf einmal fragte er sich ob der 1WO irgendwo ein Mädchen hatte, welches darauf wartete von eben diesen weichen, vollen Lippen geküsst zu werden. Er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, es hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren, und gab dem Alkohol die Schuld dafür seinen Verstand so zu benebeln.  
Es war so leise geworden das er seinen und den Atem seines Gegenübers hören konnte, er meinte sogar spüren zu können wie er leicht auf seinen Wangen kitzelte.

  
„Also dann, Gute Nacht Herr 1WO.“ Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinauf zu den Augen seines Gegenübers.

  
„Gute Nacht Herr Kaleu,“ antwortete dieser, fast flüsternd.

  
Doch bevor Hoffmann die Tür öffnen konnte um seinen Gast zu verabschieden, drückte sich ein Paar sehr weicher Lippen auf seine. Zu sagen er war überrascht wäre eine Untertreibung, doch es war nicht die Art Überraschung eines plötzlichen Fliegerangriffs aus heiterem Himmel, in welcher das Adrenalin den Körper in Kampfbereitschaft bringt, es war mehr die Art Überraschung einen alten Freund zu sehen der als Vermisst galt und das Adrenalin einen zuerst in einen Stupor der Ungläubigkeit versetzt bis eine unafhaltbare Euphorie einbricht.

  
Es war eine freudige Überraschung, musste Hoffmann feststellen.

  
Aber bevor er auch nur seine Augen schließen konnte, welche er im Moment der Überraschung weit aufgerissen hatte, war diese euphorische Sensation wieder vorbei und seine Lippen fühlten sich kalt und leer an.  
Tennstedt sah etwa so überrascht aus wie Hoffmann selbst.

  
„En-Entschuldigen Sie...“

Seine Stimme war leise und gefüllt mit Angst, sie passte auf einmal gar nicht mehr zu dem furchtlosen Soldaten. Er versuchte sich an Hoffmann vorbei zu schieben und durch die Tür zu verschwinden, vermutlich um sich einer unausweichlichen Bestrafung zu entziehen, doch Hoffmann erwachte gerade schnell genug aus seinem Stupor um das zu verhindern. Er drückte die Tür, welche der 1Wo um etwa einen Centimeter geöffnet hatte, wieder zu und sah seinem Gegenüber driekt in die Augen. Dieser blickte zurück, offensichtlich erwartete er einen Schlag ins Gesicht oder zumindest angschrien zu werden.

Hoffmann hatte nichts der gleichen vor, um ehrlich zu sein war er sich nicht ganz sicher was er vorhatte bis er es tat, aber das war von keiner Wichtigkeit in diesem Moment.

  
Der Kaleu hob seine Hand und Tennenstedt zuckte zuück, die Augen fest verschlossen, doch der Kaleu schlug nicht zu, stattdessen packte er das Gesicht seines überraschten Gegenübers und presste ihre Lippen erneut zusammen.  
Hoffmann fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die akurat getrimmten Haare seines 1WO, welcher nun wohl endlich realisiert hatte das er nicht geschlagen werden würde und hungrig den Kuss erwiederte. Ihm entfuhr ein Laut welcher nur als ein unterdrücktes säufzen interpretiert werden konnte und packte den Kaleu bei seinem feinsäuberlich gebügelten Hemd.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennten sie sich um Luft zu holen, und sie standen, Stirn an Stirn, schwer atment. Ihre Lippen rot, die Wangen der zarteste Anflug von rosa.

„Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen,“ flüsterte Tennstedt.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich sollten Sie das.“

Genau das tat der 1WO auch, und als Hoffmann die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, lehnte er erschöpft dagegen. Seine Knie waren wackelig und er fühlte sich ganz flau, daran war definitiv der Alkohol schuld, entschied er und rieb sich mit seinen Händen über das Gesicht. Dieses leichte Gefühl in seinem Kopf stammte ganz sicher davon und vielleicht vom Sauerstoffmangel, nicht von irgendetwas anderem.


End file.
